Drabbles: Jenna and Beetle
by Q.Jenna
Summary: I always thought that the couple could use more attention since they are both smart and good people. This is inspired by Lady Lysithia and Septmusjennahipping. This is a whole new writing style for me so I hope to be able to do it correctly. The chapters will not be connected to each other. Please review for positive energy and motivation plus helping me improve by being critical.
1. Chapter 1: FizzFruit fun

**Hi guys! So I started a new fanfic with a whole lot different concept and theme. I will still continue my other fanfic 'Ambitions of a woman' which is a prequel to 'Mystery in paat' so don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and they all belong to the author of the Septimus Heap series, Angie Sage.**

Jenna entered the Manuscriptorium and was surprised to see that all the scribes were lost in work and not having time for any kind of small chat. She kept in mind to applaud Beetle on his management skills. Foxy ran to her as he saw her enter.

"Welcome Your Majesty." he said in a mocking formal manner as he was instructed. "Is there anything I can assist you in?" he locked his hands in a obedient way on his abdomen.

Seeing him make fun of Beetle's rules brought laughter upon Jenna but she cleared her throat to suppress it. "I wish to see the Chief Hermetic Scribe." she answered with the same mocking tone and followed him through the corridors that led to Beetle's room.

Foxy knocked and opened the door slightly. "Her royal highness Queen Jenna Cerys Milo Sarah Silas Heap Banda is here to have a word with you." he called to Beetle with a wry as he tried to make Jenna's name formal by using her parents names as middle names. Jenna heard Beetle walk to the door as Foxy turned to her. "I hope you had enjoyed the quality of service here. When leaving please be kind enough to complete our survey and give Fox_"

"Foxy." Beetle stopped his rapid blabbing by swiftly opening the door completely. "Not you as well. You should at least back me up in this." he blamed and smiled at Jenna. "Oh, hi Jen." he tried to make the atmosphere more serious and Jenna was about to answer that Foxy stood deliberately in between them.

"Ooo... you better watch out, by the rules of the new Chief Hermetic Scribe, we can only call customers by title and you are violating the law made by yourself." Foxy winked at Jenna but Beetle just shove him out.

He motioned his hand for Jenna to get in and have a sit. "Extra working hours tonight." he closed the door on Foxy who was protesting to his punishment. Beetle sat on the chair in front of Jenna and laughed. "So what brings Queen Jenna Cerys Milo Sarah Silas Heap Banda here?" he repeated Foxy's way of calling her.

Jenna leaned back but sat straight fast as the chair was the worst thing she had ever sat on with it's old woods and badly curved back. "Well, I haven't really visited you since you became the boss of yourself so I thought to maybe pay a visit and distract you from work." she glanced around the room and grinned. "I can still see Jellie Djinn's touch in this room."

Beetle stood up and went to his check. "But you haven't seen O Beetle Beetle's special touch yet. Want a FizzFruit?" he opened his drawer to reveal it's vast space that contained all the charms needed to make a FizzFruit and a can of always boiling hot water. Jenna ran to see it for herself with amusement and pat Beetle behind his back in praise.

"Nice touch." she took the glasses from him. "Allow me, today will be the day that you'll have the great honor of drinking a FizzFruit from a Queen's hands." she started going through the drawer.

"No, please you don't know how it works." pleased Beetle.

Jenna pushed his hand away. "Don't interrupt my work and feel the pleasure of drinking of the glass made by me." she pushed him to sit on his chair. "I'm actually doing you a favour since today is your lucky day." she teased and Beetle laughed. He stared at her who was looking at the Taste Charms one by one. "Great collection." she praised and started picking them randomly.

Beetle watched her take out the most bizarre combinations. "Don't mix those!" he warned too late as Jenna tossed a black charm in the boiling water the same time as mixing a white charm. The whole room went into chaos as a handful of colourful slime were being shot to the walls and ceiling from the mixture.

He jumped up and covered Jenna and the green slime hit him. Beetle's sacrifice didn't last long for Jenna was hit in face with yellow slime. "Gross." she muttered as she wiped her mouth and the slime stock to her hand. After trying to dodge under the firework of colours they hid under Beetle's desk until everything cooled down.

"Everything safe?" asked Jenna cautiously and followed Beetle out of the desk. His office was complete nightmare as it now resembled a rainbow designed playground. She glanced at Beetle's normally brown hair strands that now had mixed with purple and couldn't help but laugh. "Look at you." she pointed his Chief Hermetic Scribe robes that now didn't have any define colour.

He broke into laughter. "You're not in a better shape either. Let me tell you this that you look perfect in anything." he came closer and touched to see if the slime was stock to her royal robes. "Greenish red robes with orange hair and violet eyes make a perfect match." as Beetle said that, he suddenly came to notice that Jenna was smiling at him meaningfully.

It was funny for Jenna to see Beetle blush. Even though she wanted to tease him a bit, she didn't push it and gave him the glass of FizzFruit that now was constantly changing colour. He took it silently and took a step back, embarrassed from their sudden closeness and took a sip after Jenna. "You've got to admit, I'm an excellent cook." she loved the sour taste that the unknown charms have given the drink. Beetle took another sip quietly that she poked him. "Come on, confess that you love the taste." she laughed.

"I admit it, you won." he glanced knowingly at his damaged office. "I'm going to have Sep use his magyk so we can clean this mess up." Beetle was looking at the ruined carpet that an idea came to him. "But it doesn't change the fact that I want revenge." he smirked at his own thought.

Jenna could easily read his mind but she played along. "What kind of revenge?" she asked calmly and placed her glass on his table. He now took a confident step forward. This was his territory so he stood with confidence but still felt a little worried that she might decline.

"How about sharing an eventful dinner with me?" Beetle didn't need her answer as he looked at her glittering eyes and happy face but Jenna answered any way.

"Challenge accepted." she returned his smirk. Jenna was looking forward to this kind of revenge.

 **So that's it for chapter 1. I'll try to minimize my word count since I have a habit of writing 1k+ words so I'll try my best to reduce it to less than 1k. Be sure to review.**

 **P.S. If you had time and liked something a little different, please try reading my other fanfics :-D I would be grateful for that and even more to hear your opinions.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Princess lessons

**Chapter 2:**

Jenna was sleep in her bedroom and was enjoying the spring breeze that she heard her name being called repeatedly. She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to go into reality from her beautiful dream. She was again called so she pulled up the blanket only to have it being pulled away. Frustrated, she opened her eyes.

Beetle was the one pulling the blanket which was so odd that Jenna thought it to be a dream. "Good morning." his voice was real so he must be real. With that sudden conclusion Jenna jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" she was shocked to see him in her bedroom. Her actions made Beetle laugh.

"Don't worry, I came with Marcia's permission." he said that made Jenna mumble under her breath as to how Marcia is taking over her entire life. "Want to go out for breakfast?" Beetle leaned forward with a smile that made Jenna think of it as a date.

She looked out of the window and felt how good would it be to escape from her routine palace life. "Oh yes, help me escape from today's princess lessons as they are the most boring." she jumped out of bed with nonstop talking. "My poor last teacher ran away as soon as he finished his term so they decided to put a new one that apparently is very prejudices about his topic." she went into the closet and ran out wearing her red gown and placed the gold circlet on her head. "I'm ready, let's go."

The door opened and Marcia stepped in with her purple Python-skinned boots. Beetle sat up and laughed. "I see you are ready Jenna." she turned on her heel to face Beetle who was now coughing to stop laughing under Jenna's confused glance. "You got it from here, Beetle?" she inquired.

He stood straight and nodded. "Leave it to me." he voiced to reassure Marcia about his sense of responsibility. Marcia strode out with her usual long fast steps and left Beetle with the quiet Jenna. "So Princess, ready to start our lesson?"

Jenna's eyebrows flew up from understanding the situation. "You're my new teacher?" she couldn't believe that Beetle had mocked her like that. "I won't study with you. I don't need to." she said stubbornly and crashed on the couch.

Beetle dragged a chair and sat in front of her. "I'll do my job anyway." he seemed to be more stubborn than her. Jenna just extended her legs in answer. "So how much have you already read? 50 rules?" he looked up but when she didn't answer he sighed. "You really are going to keep this up?"

"I said I don't wish to study and now that you're forcing me, there shouldn't be any objections to my behavior." Jenna felt incredibly betrayed by the fact that Beetle hadn't told her beforehand. "In fact if you try to force me, I'll do every rule exact the opposite." she crossed her arms to indicate her determination.

"Suit yourself." Beetle replied indifferently and started reading the book that a grin formed on his face. "Rule No.51. A princess must never get involved in any kind of relationship with the palace staff and avoid any informal contact." he looked up playfully but Jenna just glared at him as she didn't know there were such rules. "Rule No.52. A Princess must always sit poised and well mannered." he cleared his throat and took a stick from his back while standing up.

Poking her arm, Beetle forced her into sitting position. "Tilt your head up." he pushed her chin up by the stick which Jenna forcefully obeyed. "And straighten your back, like this." he was straightening her back with placing the stick behind it that Jenna reached up and kissed his cheek. Frozen, he stood there that made Jenna smile playfully.

She enjoyed making him pay like this. "Didn't I tell you? I'll do exact the opposite." she crouched as Beetle was getting grasp of her game. He smirked at her and sat back down. Turning the pages, he laughed.

"Can't wait to see how you will defy these rules." he mocked her whose mouth fell open when seeing his amusement. The Princess lessons had never been so interesting.

 **Yay, I finally managed to write less than 1K. Hope you liked and be sure to review. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Family

**Hi guys so in this chapter let's assume that Jenna has accepted Beetle's feelings. Chapter 3:**

Beetle was walking Jenna home from their first date happily. Everything had gone so well that he couldn't stand on his feet and was almost jumping up and down from happiness. They reached the Heaps house by the evening.

"Want to come in and grab a bite?" invited Jenna but Beetle shook his head with a huge grin.

"No thanks, go in. It's cold." he placed his hands in his pockets and waited for her to go in that the door opened to reveal Sam Heap. "Oh hi," he was quick to say but felt smaller under Sam's glance going back and forth between him and Jenna.

Jenna hugged Sam and laughed as he lifted her and twirled her. "When did you come? Who else came with you?" she asked happily.

Sam held the door open for them to enter. "We're having a siblings reunion now that mom and dad are out of town to keep you and Sep company." he followed Jenna in without inviting Beetle who figured to go in as well. "Guys look whose here." he called to the circle of Heap brothers that all resembled in their curly blond hair.

They looked up and in an instant Jenna was overwhelmed by her brothers. She was glad to see that Simon had managed to come as well. No one noticed Beetle who was standing back and looking at how Jeena was talking rapidly with her brothers. He enjoyed to see her mock Jo-Jo's hair, show her wooden boat collection to Nicko, jump up and down from receiving gifts from Edd and Erick, get lost in Sam's arms and laugh with enthusiasm at Simon and Septimus's magyk tricks.

If it weren't for Septimus maybe they would never see him. "Hey Beet," as he called all the other six Heap brothers turned to Beetle. "Didn't see you. Did you come with Jenna?" his question was so sudden that Beetle was set back.

Jenna laughed and went to Beetle. "Yes we did." she held Beetle's arm and smiled. "Tonight was our first date." her announcement caused them to whisper and circle Beetle. Septimus followed his brothers with laughter since he knew their plans.

Simon pulled Jenna away from Beetle. "Can you give us a sec here Jen? We have a word with him. Man to man." he said and Jenna nodded brightly. She sat on a chair and watched their bodies hide Beetle from her eyes.

They surrounded Beetle so that he couldn't look at Jenna for any support. "So you and my sister are now together huh?" Simon creased his eyebrows as he said that and Beetle nodded.

"You didn't tell me anything about it." Septimus tried to look hurt but he was bursting from laughter by the expression on Beetle's face.

Beetle rubbed his neck. "Well you know... it just happened and so we did it." he didn't know how to ease Jenna's brothers. Jo-Jo played with the single hippy braid in his curly hair and laughed.

"What just happened? Have you gone that far?" he kicked Nicko's knee to make him look at him. "Learn from the master. You must keep that Snorri of yours." his fun mode eased Beetle a bit but it faded away fast as Edd and Erick cleared the way for him to sit beside Jenna

Nicko felt a bit betrayed that Jenna hadn't told him beforehand. "You must know that a girl like Jenna comes in a package of family. You can't have things that just happen." he warned and Jenna giggled but Beetle became truly worried.

"I didn't mean it that way." he gulped since Nicko and Simon seemed more serious than others. "We were just talking in the Manuscriptorium's library and_"

Sam brought his hand up. "Let's keep these things private."

Beetle glanced at Jenna for help but she just winked and shrugged. "Nothing happened. I just asked her out." he was about to confess all his secrets if they wouldn't stop. Septimus grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay but remember if anything is going to happen then you must first inform us." he enjoyed mocking their relationship.

"As if." Jenna expressed and Beetle let out a sigh of relief as the Heap brothers started treating him like one of them. It was past midnight that Sarah and Silas came home. Beetle got up to leave and have them sleep that Simon took his shoulder.

"You need to explain to mom and dad as well bro." his comment brought laughter upon all even Jenna as Sarah and Silas started to question Beetle all over again.

 **That's it for this chapter. I really liked the Heap family in the series and just wanted to show how they deal with anyone wanting to join them. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Teach me how to dance

**Hello guys, sorry for my late updates on this one and fast ones on the other one. Once I finish 'Ambitions of a woman' which will be soon -hopefully- I'll put my full attention on this one.**

 **Chapter 4:**

It was a day before the feast held in honour of Beetle becoming the new Chief Hermetic Scribe and they had just informed him that there will be dancing. He was lost since he had always been so lost in work and adventures with Septimus and Jenna that he never had time for these kind of pleasures. Beetle sat in middle of the boxes that he had packed to move into his new apartment and watched his mother bang at the roof and shout at the Heap family to keep it quiet which they never seemed to care about.

He found the solution and ran to the door, telling his mother to not wait for him. Beetle knocked several times before Silas finally opened the door.

"Yes?" he was still laughing from the game they were playing.

"Can you call Jenna for a minute?" he asked in the least hasty way possible and Silas called Jenna to the door. She came out happily and Silas went back in.

"Hey, Beetle. What's up?" she leaned against the wall as Beetle explained his problem to her and how he needed to learn dancing until the next day. "I think we can manage." Jenna answered thoughtfully and jerked her head to spot Sarah in middle of the game. "Mom, I'm going out for a while." she called and led him to one of the back streets of the Wizard Tower.

Beetle glanced around with embarrassment as Jenna took his hand. He went red at her touch but she didn't seem to feel any different. "You must know that I'm terrible at this." he confessed but Jenna shrugged it off with laughter.

"I was the worst student ever when it came to dancing but look at me now." she twirled gracefully. "I'm a champion, so just follow me." she placed his right hand on her shoulder and his left behind her waist. "Okay, this is the basic. Now let's do it."

Jenna was practically dragging Beetle from side to side since he was as stiff as a stick. She tried explaining it to him but it only resulted in her having her foot crushed. She didn't say anything for Beetle already looked uncomfortable.

When he apologized for the hundredth time for stepping on her foot, she took her shoes off and ordered Beetle to do so as well. Their dancing was becoming less violent over time with Jenna's foot being safe. "Beetle, who are you going to dance with?" asked Jenna with curiosity.

He shrugged as he swayed her around the alley. "It's not really important. They'll pick someone for me since I couldn't ask the girl I wanted and whomever it is, it won't matter." he answered coolly but tried to convey his wish to have Jenna accompany him through his eyes. "You really are good at this." he complimented her light steps.

"Take thousand and thousands of classes and you'll be as good as me." Jenna smiled which made her eyes shine. "But I liked the acknowledgement." she wanted to know who the girl was that Beetle was talking about but felt suddenly shy to ask. He listened to her instruction and extended his arm to have her go back and forth while twirling. Every time she twirled back into his arm, Beetle gulped and felt the weather getting hotter.

It was almost dark that Beetle had finally understood the steps procedure. They were now dancing like they had practiced all their lives and he actually was enjoying it so much that he didn't realize how much his feet hurt. Jenna circled her hands around his neck and he lifted her and whirled her around so fast that she held onto his neck for her dear life while laughing. He was getting used to it so he landed her on the ground and they danced like they were in an actual ball.

In a swift motion to conclude the dancing, Beetle let Jenna spin and land diagonally on his right arm. Jenna blushed for the first time at the closeness and attempted to stand back up but Beetle didn't let her with a huge grin on his face. "There's something I wanted to ask you." he decided to be brave. "Will you come with me to the feast tomorrow?" he asked quickly to not let his courage leave him.

Jenna tightened her right hand's grip on his shoulder for balance. "I thought that you had someone in mind." she knew all of the sudden from his eyes that it was her but wanted to tease him a bit for not telling her sooner and making her doubt. "Why should I come?" she put her left foot that was in the air on the ground but Beetle didn't seem to have any thoughts as to let her go without a straight answer.

He smiled at her which she returned with a raise of her eyebrow. He knew what she wanted to hear and opened his mouths to say it but by a sudden urge to return her teasing, he spoke different words. "To teach me how to dance."

 **Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Splash!

**Hi guys, here's chapter 5:**

Jenna, Septimus and Beetle were promising Nicko obediently as he was lending them one of his most favourite boats to sail on. It was Jenna's idea that had come in a form of dragging Septimus put of the Wizard Tower and having him force Beetle to come.

After hearing Nicko's safety advises for the hundredth time, they finally succeeded in taking his boat. Septimus and Beetle pushed the boat into the sea while Jenna bragged on about how she didn't have to do these things since she was the only girl in the group and not mention a Queen. She was enjoying that they were too tired from pushing the boat to answer her and followed them happily into the sea while not stopping her gloating.

Beetle wiped the sweat off his forehead and gazed at Septimus who was motioning at Jenna with his eyebrows and making faces which didn't escape Jenna's eyes. "Septimus Heap, you dare to mock the Queen?" she put her hands on her waist.

"You really don't look like a Queen." retorted Beetle and pulled her to sit in the boat. He was right, she didn't look like a Queen with her black hair pulled back into a single french braid, red sailor boots and loose black blouse and matching trousers.

She gave up on making fun of them. "As if you two look any better." she answered flatly and lay on the boat as they exchanged glances at each others outfit. Beetle thought of himself to be dressed better than Septimus who was wearing the normal wizard's outfit while Septimus shared his thoughts in thinking that at least he changed often when Beetle's admiral jacket seemed to be stock to his body.

Jenna grinned at them but didn't say anything and closed her eyes. It was noon that a sound made her open her eyes. Septimus was holding his stomach that was growling. "Don't tell me you two aren't hungry." he objected to their amused looks. "I just express it louder."

"I brought something, wait." said Jenna and leaped up to take her bag that was on Beetle's other side. As she reached for the bag, Beetle who was oaring lost balance from being close to her and the boat tilted to side.

Jenna slipped and fell into the sea. She disappeared from Septimus and Beetle's sight. Immediately, they dived into the water which was cold as ice though the weather being hot. Beetle swam underwater and saw Jenna struggling to untie her braid that was caught in a bush of seaweeds and woods. He anxiously swam deeper and took a firm grip of her hand. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes losing focus from staying under water for so long. Bubbles were coming out from her mouth as she gave up on holding her breath.

Beetle pulled her up with one hand and tried to untie her hair hair with other. Jenna's eyes were shut from pain so he took out a pocket knife and cut her long hair loose. He hugged her and swam up to the surface. The realization of them being out from such a mess was hearing Septimus's cry of joy at seeing them out. Beetle shook Jenna who was still numb from lack of oxygen until she talked. "Thank you, Beetle." she whispered and clung to his neck since she was too weak herself to keep afloat and looked at her hair that was now falling loosely on her shoulders. "My hair!" she moaned.

Septimus had just reached them. "You okay Jen?" he asked but she just nodded and didn't tear her eyes from her now short hair. "You really care about your hair right now? Come on." he couldn't suppress his laughter as he knew how much Jenna hated short hair.

"It was my fault." Beetle confessed.

"You should watch it Beet." Septimus grinned from ear to ear at Beetle's way of holding Jenna. "If you loose it like this every time you're around Jen, just because you love her. We are_" he stopped himself when he saw Beetle glare at him to not say anything.

Jenna, however, liked the idea. "You love me?" she confronted him and when he blushed, she smiled. "Then I assume that Sep is wrong." she parted from him and swam a bit back. Beetle knew it was now or never so he grabbed her hand to stop her from going back any further.

"I really do love you." he confessed with difficulty and tried to ignore Septimus's bemused laughter as if he was watching a show.

Jenna moved back to him. "Then you should have told me." she splashed the water at him whose hair was just drying. "Why did you cut my hair? I could've now looked much better when hearing this. A little romantic." she continued to splash the water at him.

Beetle laughed and splattered the water at her as well while Septimus held the advantageous spot. Swimming in middle of them, he splashed water heavily at them both. He hid his hands underwater to **magykally** increase the amount of his splashes.

They chased each other without any thoughts of going back into the boat until Jenna bumped onto Beetle's chest from behind. He grabbed her waist to prevent her from floating away from her. Beetle drew closer to her ear. "You look beautiful with any kind of hair." he whispered in her ear and Jenna smiled.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

 **P.S. If you have request for the pairing you can PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jump

**Chapter 6:**

Jenna walked into her balcony and looked down at the people who were talking freely to each other. She felt suffocated being locked up in her room until the next meeting. Sarah had even asked Marcia for help to keep her inside her room since she was fed up by Jenna always arriving late for meetings and forcing her to cover for her.

She let out a loud sigh and wished for someone to save her. Jenna couldn't just walk out for her door was locked. As she gazed down, she spotted Beetle talking to a bald man. He was her way out. The idea made her jump up and down from joy and start calling him. She couldn't call him any louder for fear of her guards hearing her.

The bald man walked away and Jenna knew that soon Beetle would go too so she looked around for anything to call him with. Everything was too hard that throwing them at him would make him pass out. Finally, she took off her shoe and while apologizing Beetle for this, she dropped it on his head.

Beetle's pained swear was loud enough for her to hear. Jenna whistled and he looked up while rubbing his head. He saw her and came closer. "Jenna, what is it?" he shouted for her to hear but Jenna motioned him to be quiet and mouthed him to come up.

Desperate for him to not be polite for once and come through the front door, she shook the tree next to the balcony. Beetle got her aim and took his coat off. He grabbed the tree that didn't have much of foothold. It was funny to see the always tidy Beetle struggling to climb up a tree. Breathless of the effort, he grabbed her balcony bars and pulled himself up. Jenna took a step back so that he could jump in.

"Bravo, really good." Jenna clapped her hands as Beetle leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat of his face.

"What was it that I had to come up this way?" his voice still wasn't even. Jenna grabbed a small bag by her side and dragged him back to the balcony.

"I needed bail out. Sorry." she said quietly and took her shoe from him.

"Then you should've thrown your hair down or something." answered Beetle as he followed her. "Come on, I can't take this horrible tree anymore and besides they'll see us." he looked down. "And it'll look pathetic." Jenna didn't listen to him and lifted her skirt to be able to go over the bars. "You can't go anywhere with that skirt."

She looked up and smiled. "If I could then I would've escaped myself." she blinked several times to look desperate. "I can't stay here any longer. Please, Beetle." she smiled with delight when she saw his awkwardness.

"Okay, hang on." he went back out of the balcony and swinged from the tree. Beetle then took Jenna's hand and wrapped them around his neck while holding her waist with one hand and the tree with other. "This is crazy. Pure craziness." he kept muttering as they were about to loose balance multiple times. Every time, Jenna just held on tighter and gasped that made him loose focus and check if she's fine. "Jump," said Beetle when they were inches above the ground.

Jenna let go of him and landed smoothly on the ground, followed by Beetle. She extended her arms and took a deep breath of freedom. "I wanna do something different today." she exclaimed and looked around. "Got it." Jenna snapped her fingers victoriously and turned to him. "How about joining the jumping group? They're available for today only." she suggested brightly.

Beetle was lost at that point. "What is a jumping group?" his question was answered when Jenna dragged him with her to a part of forest that was vacant of any trees and was filled with Ordinary Wizards. Hastily, Jenna hid her gold circlet in her small bag and looked at Beetle's face who was starting to understand everything. One of the Wizards stood on a wood.

"The volunteers step forward." the Wizard shouted and few stepped forward. Jenna laughed and pulled the reluctant Beetle with her. "Your umbrellas are up there. And there is the ladder." he pointed at the ladder and they both just saw the massive jumping point that was 10 foot tall.

Jenna coughed to get his attention. "Have you experimented it?" she asked to ease Beetle and a small part of herself.

A female Wizard patted on her shoulder. "Of course. We tested it on plants and even potatoes." she explained as if saying the obvious.

Beetle and Jenna exchanged unsure glances but before either of them could object, they were pushed to the ladder and were forced to climb up by the line behind them. Jenna gathered her long skirt in her hands and Beetle went up after her to catch her in case she falls.

When they finally reached the last step, a strong wind came. Jenna was almost blinded by her hair moving in front of her eyes. She stepped on the platform and took Beetle's hand to help him up. The ground below them was so far that she now called herself insane for doing such a thing.

Two umbrellas were pushed into their hands as others stood beside them. "Jenna," called Beetle to have her look at him. "You ready?" his face was red from excitement.

"We can go back down." suggested Jenna, hoping for retreat on his side.

He shook his head. "No need. Just remind me later why I agreed to this." he held her hand tighter when they started counting. "I like you. You should know that since our luck might not measure up to those plants and potatoes." they both held the umbrellas above their head.

Jenna was pleased to hear that he liked her. "I really should've asked that whether the potatoes were fine or not." she whispered and the countdown ended. "Jump!" they jumped down the platform at the same time. Her scream was unheard through the strong wind.

The ground kept getting closer and Jenna closed her eyes. A sting of pain was shot through her ankle as they landed heavily on the ground. She laughed with amusement and so did Beetle. The sound of applause overwhelmed them.

Relieved to be fine, Beetle hugged her but stepped back as soon as he remembered their state. Jenna blushed but was still laughing that she saw the sun. "Oh, I'm going to miss the meeting." she exclaimed and got ready to run. She looked back at Beetle. "Race you. The winner gets to choose the next date." she winked happily and ran.

Beetle couldn't believe to have his confession accepted so he too started running. He was going to win this race.

 **Thank you again for reading and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: The jumping part was inspired by the TV series 'Gilmore Girls'.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going out

**Hi, long time since I wrote. Good thing it's drabble :-) Here goes chapter 7:**

Septimus and Jenna sat at the small wooden table near the street. Jenna rested her head on the table and let out a loud sigh. "I'm bored." she expressed.

"Me too." Septimus agreed and started thinking. "Here's a game I used to play at the Wizard Tower." his suggestion made Jenna bring her head up and look at him with excitement. "You have three shots. We will both look away and then look back at the street at the same time. The first guy for you and the first girl who passes is the one we should ask out."

Jenna creased her eyebrows with confusion. "What if we don't like that person? Should we still ask them out?"

Septimus laughed. "You can pass the first two if you don't like but the third is mandatory." he then sat back proudly. "I guarantee, you'll like it." he said and waited for Jenna to agree before they both looked away at the same time. "One, two and three!"

They looked back at the street swiftly and saw Marcia walking rapidly with Marcellus trying hard to catch up. Jenna laughed. "Pass, you?"

"Just imagine asking Marcia out. Pass." Septimus too laughed and they looked away again. When they turned this time, Rose was taking a basket of bandages to the Wizard Tower while Merrin Meredith was coming out of store. Septimus's jaw fell open since he had just broken up with her. "Pass," he said strongly.

Jenna was wiping her tears from laughter. "Really? You sure?" she mocked but had to stop when Septimus glared at her. "Okay, okay. I too pass." she turned away once again and took a deep breath "Third's time a charm." she closed her eyes and they turned back.

Septimus saw Syrah sitting next to Sally and eating her famous soup. "This one's not back." he smiled brightly and started tidying his hair that he saw Jenna blushing. He followed her gaze and saw Beetle in front of Manuscriptorium. Septimus whistled wryly. "Nice shot Jen."

Jenna pressed her lips to not smile and tried to glare at him. "Do I have to?" she felt embarrassed to ask Beetle out. Especially when he was looking so serious.

"Oh come on. Go for it." Septimus got up. "Look, I've accepted my fate." with that he smiled and walked to Syrah. Jenna too got up and went to the Manuscriptorium. She stood behind Beetle so that he could finish his conversation with the scribes.

One of the scribes pointed at her and Beetle turned. "Jen... Queen Jenna, what a pleasure." he corrected himself when he saw the scribes looking at them as if they were ready to gossip the minute they left. "Just a sec." he turned and wrapped up the conversation so that he can talk with her.

"I don't know what to say. "Jenna said quietly as they stepped away from the scribes. "Beetle, this is crazy but Sep made me do it. Please, don't feel obligated or anything." she kept playing with her dress.

Beetle laughed with confusion. "Don't worry, I know Sep. Is this another one of his games?" his grin widened when Jenna nodded. "What is it then? To pour water on me or pull a prank?" he guessed.

"No, it's to ask you out." Jenna said in one breath. "Oh, Beetle please don't be offended. We always go out as friends." she said quickly when Beetle's smile faded. "So will you go out with me?"

"Of course not Jen." Beetle answered rather rashly. "I need to go bye." he started going back into the Manuscriptorium that Jenna grabbed his arm.

"Why not? It's_"

Suddenly feeling courageous, Beetle jumped in her words. "Just imagine that you weren't forced to ask me out. Would you have done it?" he challenged. Jenna thought about it for a minute and shook her head in rejection. "Then I can't go out with you."

Before he could leave again Jenna spoke up. "I wouldn't because the invitation should come from the guy not me." she blushed when saying that smiled shyly.

Beetle's mouth cracked into a smile. "If the guy would happen to like you, would you accept his love?" asked Beetle and Jenna nodded, the redness of her cheeks growing by second. "If he asked you to dinner would you accept?" Jenna nodded once more and Beetle took her hands between his. "Well then Jenna. I love you and I would like to ask you to join me tonight for supper. Will you give me the honor?"

Jenna stopped herself from jumping into his arms from knowing that her interest wasn't one sided. "You leave me no choice." she mumbled and smiled happily. "I'd love to go out with you."

 **That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update and please review. Farewell for now.**


End file.
